


A Little Warning

by Elaur



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Pining, We Love Delta Hotfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaur/pseuds/Elaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc Schmid warns Dale about the Delta boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Warning

**Author's Note:**

> perseph2hades kept dropping hints the size and density of bowling balls about needing someone to slash Doc Schmid. In my mind, and in others' apparently, the candidate could only be poor Dale Sizemore, so adorably infatuated with Randy Shugart and all things Delta.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ in 2004

Dale tried to ignore the smirk on Doc Schmid's face as he wrapped up his arm in prep for the cast. Dale had just finished telling him how he got the injury in the Ranger attack on their officers and Delta ops.

"You need to stay away from Deltas, my son. They'll cause you nothing but trouble," Doc told him with a voice of doom, shaking his head sorrowfully.

Dale bristled. "What the hell do you mean? You're a Del-"

"Trouble," Doc interrupted, his bright blue eyes boring into Dale's. "You'll be considered lucky if you only end up breaking all your limbs and not your heart."

Dale felt the blood drain from his head and he turned away from Doc, not wanting to admit even to himself why he trailed after the Delta boys--alright, one specific Delta. "I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

Doc said nothing, but the smirk stayed in place. He wiped his hands off on an old khaki tee-shirt and slapped Dale cheerfully on the shoulder.

"Stick to the Rangers, my son. They take care of their own. In whatever way you need," Doc said, and winked lasciviously at him. "Hooah."


End file.
